


Fragile

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Harry attempts to help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Fragile

“Tom, Tom, be careful, it’s highly volatile.” Harry was flitting about, appearing to want to help, but only resulting in causing a general disturbance. 

Tom twitched his eye. He knew it was a delicate process, and Harry was not helping matters by hovering around his workspace and being a problematic multitasker. He really wanted to throttle the git if only to shut him up for a while. An unconscious Harry would mean peace and quiet for him to finish this task. Knowing him, Tom suspected that even unconscious, Harry will find a way to mess up the whole thing. 

“Yes, I know,” Tom growled. “Now shut up so I may focus!” He hissed the final word, irritation showing. 

He felt Harry shrink away and clam up. He would deal with Harry’s bruised feelings later, now he needed to focus on the next step in the brewing process. A splash of dew collected from belladonna leaves just before dawn, the powdered shell of one occamy egg, and three petals of a poppy flower. Without any one of the components, the potion was an unstable one. Nonetheless, it was done, and Tom could pay attention to Harry. Only to turn around and see an empty spot where he thought Harry was. Tom sighed. Really, his boyfriend’s heart was too fragile, or maybe he was too callous? Either way, he had a boyfriend to hunt down and cheer up.


End file.
